A Rainbow of Red
by Kitcat39
Summary: William had always despised Grell Sutcliff, and thanked god that he only has to deal with one of him. Of course, he never could have his way. Now he has to deal with four crazy redheads!


**Disclaimer: I do not own Black Butler**

**AN: Another fic centered around Grell, because crazy redheads are awesome. This one is a lot lighter than my last one, so there really isn't anything to worry about, besides the aforementioned crazy redhead. However, it draws from the OVAs "The Tales of Will the Grim Reaper" and "Ciel in Wonderland" so you might get a bit confused if you haven't watched them.**

A Rainbow of Red

William T. Spears was doing paperwork, as usual. He was not happy about it, as usual. As he signed the usual documents and sipped his usual tea, screaming echoed through the office. That was unusual. What was even more unusual was when Grells burst into his office. Yes, Grells as in plural.

He set down his cup and observed the nuisances before him. Regular old Grell was standing in front of him, pouting like a child. A short-haired, younger-looking Grell was glaring at him with a pissed off expression. A brown-haired, black-clad Grell fussed with a tea tray, looking like he was about to burst into tears. A cat-eared Grell sprawled spread-eagle across the floor with a disturbing grin on his face. William took a deep breath and asked a pertinent question, "Grell Sutcliff, what the hell did you do?"

"Nothing, I swear!"

"Oh, fuck off!"

"I'm so sorry!"

"Meow."

William held up a hand, stemming the cacophony of replies. He pointed at the (relatively) normal-looking Grell. "You, answer my question."

Grell huffed. "Well, I was out doing my rounds when I came across a demon. I was bored, so I fought it. I was winning, so the demon lobbed a spell at me and ran. They are the result."

William resisted the urge to headdesk. He elected instead to take another deep breath and ask another pertinent question, "Who are they?"

"Well," Grell said as he walked towards brown-haired him and slung an arm around his shoulders, eliciting a squeak from the brunet, "This fellow is me from a universe where I am a human and work as a butler for Angelina Durless."

He pointed at short-haired him while still clinging to the awkward butler, "That is me during my academy days when I was young, stupid, and sexually frustrated."

Grell gracefully sidestepped the training scythe that flew towards his face and flapped a hand towards cat him, "And I have no clue what the hell that creature is."

A grin spread across the catlike Grell's face. "I am also Grell Sutcliff, and the Cheshire Cat," he purred, "Though rightfully I should be the Yorkshire Cat, I am south of the hill after all."

"Riiight," normal (ish) Grell said. Young Grell scoffed and retrieved his scythe, deliberately bumping into butler Grell. Butler Grell fell over and somehow launched the tray at William, splashing him in the face with cream, sugar, and lukewarm, strangely salty tea. Cheshire Grell got up and started licking his cheek. William shoved him away with more force than necessary. The idiot just grinned and lounged on the floor again.

"Wait a minute, you're B student Spears!" young Grell yelled, pointing at his nameplate. William felt vaguely insulted that the moron took this long to recognize him. He didn't think he'd changed that much since his academy years.

"Yes," he responded, "And I am no longer a B student. In fact, in this timeline and universe at least, I am your boss." He ignored the indignant spluttering and turned instead to butler Grell, who was curled up in the corner and appeared to be in the midst of a nervous breakdown. "You okay over there?"

"WAAAAAA!" was his answer as the brunet started bawling. Regular Grell awkwardly hugged him, which only seemed to make it worse. Cheshire Grell somehow got behind William without him noticing and poked at his ears.

"What are you doing?" William asked, not entirely sure he wanted an answer.

Cheshire Grell frowned. "Marchy, where did your ears go? Did they run away with your tail again?"

"I assure you, my ears are right here and I do not have, nor have I ever had, a tail," William grumbled.

The cat just giggled and bopped his nose. "Oh Hare, you are madder than ever. Did the Hatter put too much borage and rosemary in your tea?"

William was about to reply with an emphatic "sod off" when butler Grell shrieked something about being better off dead and attempted to kill himself with a broken teacup. Young Grell tried to help him with that and had to be restrained by regular Grell. Cheshire Grell laughed and started licking William's face again. Of course, that exact moment was when Ronald Knox walked in.

"Sir, I just spotted Eric and Alan having panic attacks in the hallway. They were wailing something about Sutcliff. Do you know anything about that...?" His voice trailed off.

Cheshire Grell perked up. "Oh look, it's the Dormouse. Good thing too, I was getting rather peckish." The cat creature then leapt at Ronald. Ronald, being a smart reaper, ran screaming. William considered his options, and headddesked. He knew he shouldn't have gotten out of bed today.


End file.
